User blog:Joshuakrasinski/bill cipher vs discord
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!! BILL CIPHER VS.. DISCORD! BEGIN! Bill Cipher i am back ounce again for another weirdmageddon, but it seems this candy coated girls show is my destination, look i know i asked for a challenge but this is just a joke, it only took 6 measley ponies to get your ass broke, i am the final piece of the illumanti no jack shit, and i rather face q for a john de lancie hit, your friends with fluttershy yet you mean to the others, you think you outta explain that thought not time to take over brothers, Discord i am the god of chaos your just known as a dorito, i charmed for the love of celestia ain't that neato?, you killed a bucking baby the hell is wrong with you?, i know he'll come back but neverthless listen to zecora Zecora your doomed, Discord it's best you leave this battle as your weirdmageddon plan is obscene, and that's alot coming from me, you have an absolutely no idea of how to stay true to family, and i am the god of chaos that is saying something, your going into damnation you were dead from the start, i'd kill you right now but atleast i have a heart, Bill don't preach to me buddy i know your a big jerk, all your show's fanbase is know for is making ponies twerk, you will not like me when i am angry i am giant triangular hulk, NOW GO BACK TO YOUR PRISION AND SULK! I AM GETTING PRETY PISSED BETTER NOT ENHANCE IT. EVEN YOU CAN'T COMPETE WITH YOUR PUSSY MAGIC, Discord whoa calm down that's bad for the blood, besides if i wasn't a jerk of the show who would, and again god fo chaos i'm just misunderstood, i like to have fun you just take it too far, i mean i have cause the everfee forest to invade but you were the worst from the start, weirdmageddon can kiss my ass that is if you can catch it, but you even couldn't do that if you could since you don't even have lips, the best you were at was when a fan made a animation of you eating pizza, now with this magic it's time to beat ya, Bill you will never beat me ugly i can grow twice your size, we will meet again discord but that would be a lie, i got power in the bowels of my mind, and power is something you can't define, i'm an all powerful entity time for you to go bye bye, the universe is a hologram reality is an illusion buy gold buy, DIscord well listen bill cipher you don't scare me i met up with tirek, no it's time for me for you and your to get wrecked, i am grabbing your eye teating it right out you have met your match, *Pulls it out making bill cipher scream in pain* this battle is over say hello to the hellish gates, i have won this battle checkmate, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *lofo is upside down then flips rightside up* EPIC RRRRAP BATTLES!!! Category:Blog posts